Not Applicable
Not Applicable
This invention relates generally to the field of life saving floatation devices for children and more specifically to an apparatus to be worn as a necklace around the neck of a small child, which, when submerged in water, will inflate and float the child""s head above water.
Annulus, life saving devices have been used for centuries. The earliest devices were hand held, and as technology improved, and materials became easier to use, the annulus ring around the neck began to appear in art. The first devices were placed around the neck and inflated as an adjunct to other life saving devices. Prior art also shows the annulus in the deflated position used by a swimmer, which, if he tires, he can blow through an attached straw-like tube, and inflate the annulus, before sinking after exhaustion. Prior art also uses compressed gas to inflate an annular ring around the neck with various trigger mechanisms to start the process, and many other devices which are triggered manually by the person wearing the device, before being subdued by the water. The more recent prior art uses chemical gas formation to inflate the life saving device, after triggered by the person wearing the device.
Earlier prior art is activated by the individual wearing the device. This presupposes the wearer of the device is aware of the dangers which may befall him, and will be able to react in a rational manner to save his own life. Much prior art also inflates inwardly and outwardly around the neck, and may create a hazzard of becoming too tight around the neck and occluding respiratory effort, or blood flow. Some prior art, which inflates automatically, uses compressed gas, and would seem to carry with it a hazzard of explosion when exposed to the heat of the sun for long periods. Concerned parents would not likely attach their children to such devices. There is also, in prior art, equipment that is worn when contact with water is probable, and the equipment is prophalactic in nature. This includes the life vest, the annulus ring thrown to drowning victims, and some devices worn around the neck when danger is anticipated.
None of the prior art addresses the problem which faces the small child who does not appreciate the dangers of water. Prior art is directed to the adult, who can control his fate by reacting to make the device helpful. The inflatable necklace is addressed to the small child who is caught without the ability to react, not understanding the danger of the water, and without adult supervision, drowns. The inflatable necklace works by use of a non toxic chemical reaction with water, and automatic inflation. The inflatable necklace inflates radially, and rapidly, away from the neck, thus creating no danger that the child will be chocked by the inflating necklace.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a way to prevent a child from drowning when he accidently falls into a body of water without adult supervision, when he is in a place where he is not intended to be, without protective life saving equipment on, such as a floatation vest.
Another object of the invention is to provide a necklace, unrestrictive to child""s play, cosmetic in appearance, that can be easily worn around the neck of the child all day long.
Another object of the invention is to provide a necklace that will inflate automatically when submerged in water, but if not submerged in water, will not inflate.
A further object of the invention is to provide a necklace that uses non toxic chemicals for gas formation, not compressed gas, which may be dangerous to the child.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a necklace that inflates radially, away from the child""s neck, to prevent pressure on the anatomy of the neck.
Still yet another object of the invention is to provide a necklace that inflates quickly when submerged in water, so that the child""s head is not under water beyond the normal period which he will hold his breath.
Another object of the invention is to provide a necklace that will stay inflated and float the child for long periods of time.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following descriptions, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, there is disclosed an apparatus to be worn as a necklace around the neck of a small child, which, when submerged in water, will inflate and float the child""s head above water, comprising: the necklace to be composed of a gas generation chamber, two attached, inflatable balloons, a cosmetic sheath, or covering, and a small clasp to connect the necklace around the child""s neck, a collapsible gas generation chamber made of flexible plastic so that when the device is submerged the chamber will expand and draw water inside, mixing with chemicals, and forming a gas which will expand through openings at both sides of the chamber, and fill two adjacent balloons around a child""s neck, and float his head above water.